Love Hurts
by NorthwesternSig
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: Captain Sig Hansen and his wife are having problems. Will they stay together or will the girl that's slowly stealing Sig's heart get the best catch? Or will a person close to them, cause Sig to step back from the girl of his dreams.
1. The Fight

It had been such a long Opilio crab season. We had to fight for every crab we caught in our pots, it was a long grind. And as soon as we took our crab to get processed, we went out and did some cod fishing. Some of the guys needed a little extra money, so I just decided to help them out with out really letting them know that I was helping. Edgar was the one that told me that some of the guys needed extra cash, and they wouldn't come to me about it so I just took matters into my own hands. I sat in my house waiting for the guys to come get me, we were going to go on a little vacation. I figured these guys needed a break. We usually didn't get to spend time with each other like this, but when we did we liked to try and do something fun, something that we don normally do. And this year we were going on a road trip, Matt picked a place we got a rental vehicle that fits all of us and out shit. I think Matt picked a place in California. So we had a long drive ahead of us. But we were use to staying away long hours Usually everything that we do on our little adventures, I'd pay for. And I mean everything whatever my guys want it's on me. They deserve it, they worked hard this season and I wanted to thank them. I heard foot steps coming from down the stairs I hoped it was my daughter and not my wife. We haven't been getting along lately and I knew this would piss her off even more. But frankly I didn't give a damn.

"Sig where are you going?" My wife says.

I roll my eyes. "Out with the guys, like we do at the end of oppie season. We'll be gone for about a week or so." I say standing up and walking to my wet bar and pouring myself whatever was hard.

"And when do you expect to spend time with me?" June says with her hands folded over her arms.

I had poured myself a drink of bourbon I think. And I threw it back into my throat, I felt it burn the whole way down. "The minute you stop fucking the pool boy." I said looking at her with my steel blue eyes. I had a suspicion that she had been cheating on me, but she wouldn't tell me and I couldn't catch her in the act.

Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head with anger. Yep I pushed a button. "And like you haven't went and screwed a two dollar slut!?" She yelled at me.

Little did I know that my youngest daughter Mandy was standing on the stairs. "Tispe!" I yell back at her. "Get this straight woman! I have never nor have I thought about doing anything like that to you ever! I use to love you, but now I cant stand the fucking sight of you, your nothing but a gold digging tispe!"

I could tell that I had hurt her, but damnit she needed to know the truth. "Well, if you are going to call me that I suggest you stop speaking like that." She said throwing something at me which landed in a direct contact with my head.

"Fucking bitch!" I yell out.

"Stop it! Would you two stop it!" Mandy yells running down the stairs. "Just divorce already! I'm so tired of the fighting!"

My heart tore into a million pieces. I never fought like this in front of the children before. I was just glad that she would be going to spend time with some of her cousins in Norway this summer. "C'mon baby, come here." I say holding my arms out to my youngest child.

She started to cry which caused my heart to break even more. "I love you guys. I just am tired of this." She said.

I looked at my wife June. She looked right back at me we both knew we crossed the line this time. We knew that we shouldn't have fought like this with Mandy in the house. "Honey I'm sorry, why don't you go down to April's and I'll call you later okay?" I say giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay. Bye Daddy, have fun." Mandy said giving me a hug and kiss back.

"Thanks honey. Love you." I say as I watch her walk out the door. I poured myself another drink. I glanced over at my wife and she just stood there, I poured her a drink as well.

"Love you Dad!"

I handed my wife a drink. We both just downed it. "Want another?" I ask.

She nodded and I could tell she was fighting back tears. I poured our self yet another drink. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We've been together for so long, I just don't know."

"Me either." I say honestly. "You have changed so much, I just don't know anymore."

"I've changed?" June yelled. "You are the one that goes all over the damn country because of that damn show! And I don't ever see any of the money that bring home from the show."

Money. Always about damn money. "Why is it always about money with you? Is that all you freggin care about?"

Part of me just wanted to slap her, but that was not the Norwegian way. "Please June tell me what you want me to do."

"There you go again Sig, always wanting me to tell you want to do." She shouts.

I hear a few car door's slam shut. "I say that when I don't know what else to give you anymore June. Look, I love you. I want to be with you but right now I don't know how to do that. Maybe we need go see someone."

A knock at the door. We both ignore it.

"Oh so now you want to bring someone into our marriage…like a consular?" June folds her arms.

"Well yes if that means that we can save our marriage from going into the pot yes." I say honestly. My eyes were starting to tear up. I was tired and I didn't want to deal with her.

Finally someone just opened the door. And Edgar popped his head in. "Everything okay in here?"

"No." I say.

"Yes." June says.

"I'm going to put your gear into the rig, I'll be out side." Edgar says his eyes huge, he gives me a little smile.

"Pot huh? Does this always have to be about fishing Sig?" June asked.

"Holy shit woman, you put every little thing I say under a microscope!" I yell as I pick up my jacket. "I'm leaving now." I walk up to her she was fuming. "Believe it or not, but I do love you."

"Yeah I can see that you do." She says.

I pick up my last bag. "Bye June."


	2. Bonding

"Bye." June says. For a moment I really thought she was being heartfelt and honest.

I walked out the door and wanted to forget about this whole day.

"What the hell was all of that?" Edgar asked as I walked behind the rented Chevy Tahoe.

"I don't know." I say throwing my last bag into the back. "I uh…think this is it."

"What is your bags or with June?" Edgar asked as he slammed the back end.

"Both." I say as I turn around to jump in to the vehicle. "Hey guys." I say taking note of who all was here. I sat next to Edgar. "Where's Norm?"

"He didn't want to come this year. Said he had some things that he needed to take care of." Matt said from the passenger seat upfront.

"Well that's stupid. We will only be gone two weeks. A week alone until our family comes down." I said kind of laughing about the family part.

"Yeah I don't have any clue." Nick said.

"You alright to drive Nick?" Edgar asked.

"Yeah if anything I'll get us through this state and then someone can take over for the next state." Nick stated as he pulled out our my community.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Kayla was up all night long, she doesn't feel good." Nick said drinking some coffee.

"Hey I don't mind driving." I say looking over at Edgar. "Gives me time to think."

"About what boss?" Matt asks looking back at me.

I take a deep breath in and let it out slowly. My guys thought I needed to share more so I thought this trip was a good time to start. "June and I are having a hard time. I don't know if we will be able to weather the storm."

"Well we are all here for you." Edgar said punching me in the arm.

"Damn beating me up already, shit I see how you are!" I laugh.

"Oh Sig shit…would I do that to you?" Edgar asked.

"No you wouldn't you'd just light me on fire." I say with a shit eating grin on my face.

"It's just funny how you two are together." Nick said.

"I'd say you and Edgar are the closest out of you three brothers." Matt said taking a drink of his coffee.

"Yeah I think we are too. We've been though good times and bad." I say looking over at Edgar.

"We are kind of like a marriage." Edgar laughed.

"Yeah we love each other, we fight we argue sometimes we cant stand being in the same room." I say laughing.

We drove for hours, we stopped a few times to get gas, coffee and food. I guess I had fallen asleep at some point because as soon as the car stopped I jumped up out of my seat and damn near took Edgar out.

"Shit I'm sorry, where are we?" I asked while yawning.

"Just pulled into Oregon." Nick said. "Want to drive Sig?"

"Yeah sure, I just need to get some coffee." I say while jumping out of the seat. I sat in the drivers seat while Nick got into the back. "Where's coffee?"

"Just pull back on to the road and there is a Starbucks at the next exit." Matt said.

"Great that is just what I needed." I say. A few moments had passed and I was pulling into the drive thru of starbucks. We made our order and I paid. We got our drinks and hit the road. "Why didn't Junior come?"

"He had a vacation planned with his parents." Edgar said drinking his drink.

"How is your whipped frapachino, mocha, caramel thing?" I question.

"It is a caramel frapachino and its good thanks." Edgar said. "ohhhh brain freeze!"

"Damn those hurt!" Matt said looking at Edgar and laughing his ass off.

"Its not funny!" Edgar yelled holding his head with his hands.

We started to laugh. Edgar didn't find it funny though. I drove all though the night everyone had fallen asleep. I was glad that we were starting to relax and loosen up a little bit. Matt told me where to go and what to look out for just before he had fallen asleep. He told me that I may need to wake him before we got to the Lake so he could direct me to the right place. But I didn't want to wake him, I was doing good on my own. I saw a turn off that said Lake Almanor, I turned right. My thoughts were quickly turned to my wife. She hasn't even called me since I've been gone. My daughters have texted me a few times. But they were usually busy, so for them texting was rather normal. I saw a sign that said Almanor west next left turn. I figured that was my turn off, that's what Matt had wrote down for me. I turned when I was suppose to and just used the signs to direct me where I needed to be. I kept following the signs that indicated where the hotel was. I came around a corner and saw the hotel. It was breathtaking. Blue waters, high mountains, big pine trees, big oak trees the hotel was amazing. I pulled up in a parking space and jumped out. I didn't want to wake the guys so I didn't close my door all the way. I walked into the hotel.


	3. A Shower Surprise

**Hello everyone! Im sooo sorry I didnt open the last chapter up with alittle hello from your friendly Sig lover. lol Im soooo kidding. Anyways, Thank you all of the reviews, Im sorry I havent gotten to all of them yet. I really appreciate it. Okay so this story didnt turn out like I wanted it to. It kinda is retarded, but I SWEAR the next story is gonna be the bomb! :) Thanks for reading.**

I walked up to the counter and looked around I didn't see anyone for I hit the button for the bell. There was this beautiful creature that came around the corner, she was wearing short shorts that were kaki. They were black. Her bathing suit top was pure white. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and she had a smile that could been seen from Alaska.

"Hi, can I help you?" She said.

I couldn't take my eyes off of hers, they were so blue. "Uhm…yes Im suppose to be checking in?"

"Not a problem, my name is Megan. During your stay here if you have any questions, please just feel free to ask." She said while doing something on the computer. "What's the name?" She looked up at me with a smile.

"Sig Hansen." I said casually, I smiled.

She smiled back. "Great thank you. Now it says here that Im suppose to use your card as the primary card, not one that is from a Matt Bradley."

"Yes that's correct." I said reaching into my pocket and giving her my credit card.

"Okay thanks." She handed it back to me. "We have two rooms, smoking that have lake front access. But in seven days on the 3rd we will be opening up four more rooms for you is that correct?"

"Yes, and those are lake access right?"

"Yes sir. Just sign here and here." Megan said showing me where to sign on the paper. "I will be at your room soon to give you a bunch of coupons that can be used around this area or Chester. Please enjoy your stay and I hope to see you around soon." Megan said giving me a warm smile.

"You too. "Uhm, thanks." I said smiling like an idiot, and turning around to leave.

"Ohhh….." Megan said running around over to me before I stepped out. The door was left open, letting the hot air hit our bodies. "Your room numbers are 12 and 13." She gave me the keys.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"Your welcome." She said biting her lower lip.

I for some reason wanted to kiss her, but I didn't. Once I got back to the truck the guys were awake.

"Well good morning guys." I said jumping into the drivers seat and driving the truck over to the cabins that we have rented.

"What was that?" Edgar asked.

"What was what?" I responded. Being full aware of what he was talking about.

"That spark that was between you and that girl." Edgar asked.

I turned around to find a odd look on his face, one that I didn't recognize. "What?"

"Oh nothing boss, its just that you and that girl seemed to really hit it off. I saw the fireworks from here." Nick said smiling.

"You guys are impossible. Remember I'm married." I said pulling into an empty parking space.

"Keep telling yourself that." Edgars aid jumping out. "Lets get this stuff out of here and into the rooms."

Once all of our stuff was put in a room I sat down on one of the beds and laid back. "This bed is really nice."

"What room do you want?" Edgar asked.

"This one. Nick and Matt can take the other one." I said closing my eyes.

"Thanks for this boss its really nice." Matt said.

"Hey you know what you guys deserve this. All of this." I said opening my eye and looking at my guys. "Go get unpacked and down to the water."

"Roger." Nick and Matt said picking up their stuff and heading into the other room.

"Kind of hard to get rid of old habits." I said.

"Tell me about it. I was in Wal-Mart the other day and I asked someone where something was they told me and I said 'roger, roger' they looked at me like I was stupid or something."

I laugh upon hearing someone knock on the door.

"You get it, I'm taking a shower." Edgar said walking in and not closing the door completely.

I open the door to find Megan. "Hey." I said with a smile. "Please come in."

**Hey thanks for reading this chapter, reviews are welcome. :)**


	4. Familiar Stranger

**Hello everyone. So this is a short chapter. I'm sorry for that, but I wanted to leave you guys hanging and I wasnted to seeeeee what you guys would come up with. hehehe. So I'm off to work at about 11:50, I may return jobless. We'll see. ;) Sooo I'll let you know. Have a wonderful day.**

"Thanks." Megan turned around once she got to the sliding glass doors that leads out to the deck and then the lake. "So I have all of your coupons. Some is for boat renting, skidoos, restaurants, everything you can think of." She said handing me the large stack.

"Thanks. I'll have to go through these later." I placed them down on the bed.

"So I'll let you and your wife get settled and I'll see you around." She said smiling, her hair was down and stopped just in the middle of her back. She had her shorts off and when she walked past me I saw she had a little tattoo. I just had to know what it said.

"I'm not married. What does your tattoo say?" I question.

She turned around and blushed. "Oh that it's just some initials and a little crab, nothing big." As she turned around Edgar walked out of the bathroom totally naked.

"Holy shit!" She turned around to face me and was beat red.

I started to laugh so hard I was practically on the floor laughing.

"Hi my name is Edgar, I assume you'd rather not shake my hand right now. So how about we meet you at the beach?" Edgar said smiling from ear to ear, he got off on shit like this.

"Thanks." Megan said quickly walking past me and to the sliding glass door. "I'll go out this way. See you!" Her phone rang just as she was leaving. "Hi Uncle Andy!" was all I heard when she walked out.

"Edgar do you have to do that to people?" I question digging through my bag for my swimming trunks.

"Did you have to tell her that you aren't married?"

My head shot up and I looked right at my brother. "Just leave that to me."

"Whatever." Edgar said as he pulled on his swimming trunks.

I pulled my clothes off and put mine on, I looked out and I could have sworn I saw Megan looking over when I was changing my clothes. "Lets get down there huh?"

"Yeah okay." Edgar says following me out the sliding glass door.

"That guy look really familiar." I said pointing over towards where Megan was standing.

"Yeah he does. Who the hell would wear a cowboy hat to the beach?" Edgar asked.

"Lets go find out." I said as we made our way over. I stopped just behind the man that we wanted to know.

"Megan did you want to go get a drink with me?" I question.

"Yeah sure!" Megan said looking around the corner from the tall man. "Hey this is my Uncle Andy. Andy this is Mr. Hansen."

**HA! Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!! I know you guys love that. *Hides in sigs sweatshirt hanging on the wheelhouse door.***


	5. My Brother Edgar

**Goodafternoon everyone! First of all I wanted to say thank you for ALL of your reviews on this story. And second of all I wanted to say I DID not blow up at work today. Did I even tell you guys what happened? Anyways, PM me if you want to know. SOOO and third of all I wrote this chapter for all ofy ou Edgar lovers but especually for Mahone-Chic!!!!!!! *Giggles* its really funny. So please enjoy!**

The tall man turned around. "Holy shit Andy Hillstrand!" I say extending my right hand for him to shake.

"Well if it isn't the Hansen brothers. What the hell are you doing down here?"

"We could say the same thing about you?" Edgar stated shaking his hand.

"You guys know each other?" Megan asked standing next to her uncle.

"Well yeah baby, we all fish up in Alaska together." Andy stated putting his arm around Megan.

"Ohhh." Megan said her eyes suddenly becoming large.

"Well Megan's mom owns this place with her new hubby and what can I say we get to stay here for a few weeks during the summer." Andy said smiling. "I better run to go pick up your Daddy, see you soon kiddo."

"Okay bye Uncle Andy!" Megan shouted while Andy ran off.

"I'm confused. How is Andy your uncle?" I ask as Edgar walked over towards the guys.

"My Dad is Jonathan" Megan said.

"Hillstrand?" I wanted to make sure.

"Umm…yeah. Do you know him?"

"Pretty well. Is the T.B on your tattoo for the time bandit?" I finally put the pieces together.

Megan blushed. "Yes. I got that this year, my Dad still hasn't seen it yet." Megan slowly took her shorts off and revealed white bikini bottoms. "How about that drink?"

"Yes lets go get it, I think I'm going to need it." I say as we turn around and walk over to the open bar. She put her arm into mine like we were talking about each other and what we do besides fishing. We spent a few hours talking and just getting to know one another. When I suddenly see Edgar running out of the water and screaming his head off.

"What the hell is that?" I question.

"Maybe he realized he could swim with fish instead of catching them?" Megan answers laughing.

I laugh too. "I guess. Let's go see what his problem is."

We both hop down from our seats at the bar and head down to the shore line. "Are you okay little brother? I haven't heard you scream like that since your voice changed."

"It's not funny! Something is in there!" Edgar yelled while panting he was still trying to catch his breath.

"What did it look like?" Megan asked.

"It was black and had little claws." Edgar said while looking at Megan like she had all of the answers in the world.

Megan started to laugh, she was hanging on to me laughing so hard she was crying. Which made me and the rest of the guys laugh with her, Edgar didn't seem to find it funny. "Edgar…" Megan breathed out.

"What?" Asked my little brother.

"That was a crawdad! It's kinda like a crab but super small!" Megan answered.

We all started to laugh even more. I didn't realize it but once we had calmed down my arm was wrapped around Megan's waist and my hand slowly rubbing little circles on her tight ass.

**SOOO it was funny right? I did good right? Please review.**


	6. Complicated

**Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter. :) Enjoy.**

"Megan!" We heard someone yell from behind us.

She turned her body a little which caused my hand to move to the front of her body, my fingers just barley nipping at her baking bottoms. "Dad!" She yelled out and went running to him.

"Shit." I said looking at Edgar, Matt and Nick.

"What?" Matt said.

"Jonathan is here." I said.

"And your hand was where exactly?" Nick asked.

"In the wrong damn spot." I said turning around when I heard Andy calling out my name. "Hey Jonathan nice to see you." I said hoping he didn't really see to much. But because I know if it was me I would have seen it and I would have been very pissed off.

"Sig, how's it going?" John said shaking my hand.

Maybe I'm in the clear? "Oh alright, thought the boys needed a vacation." I said smiling all the while looking over at Megan. She looked nervous.

"How long are you all here for?" Andy asked.

"Well it will be just us for a week, then our families will be coming up for a week and a half maybe." I stated suddenly feeling the need to hide my wedding band on my finger.

"June is coming?" John asked surprised.

"I don't think so, but I know the girls are coming." I finished my answer and looked over at Megan she didn't seem shocked.

"Hey Dad, I need to go into town to get stuff for the bbq tonight, can I take your guys car?" Megan asked suddenly jumping between the conversation.

"Well alright, but I don't a big enough vehicle. Maybe you can take Sig's?" John asked looking over at me. I caught the look in his eyes. He knew that I was touching and flirting with his daughter.

"Can we Sig?" Megan asked biting her lower lip.

Doesn't she know that drives me wild? "Um sure. Only if I can go and get some things for us too."

"You bet!" Megan said slipping on her shorts. "I'm going to get my purse and I'll see you by the truck okay?"

"Alright, but you drive. I don't know my way around here." I said smiling.

"Hey Sig can I speak to you a moment?" John asked as I started to walk away.

"Sure, follow me and we can talk on our way." I said.

"Someone is in deep poop." Edgar said looking over at the rest of the guys.

"Hey Sig why were you all over Megan?" John asked me.

"I honestly have no clue."

"Well don't fuck with her or I will fuck you up." John said slapping my back and heading down to the beach with his brothers.

What the hell am I doing? I'm still a married man. I shake my head as I get into my room and grab my wallet and keys. I walk out of the front door and see Megan standing by the truck. I smile. She looks over at me and smiles. The wind kicked up and started to move her blonde hair in the wind. God she is beautiful. I toss her the keys and she jumps into the truck.

"Ready?" She said as she starts the vehicle.

"Yep, lets go." I said as I watched her put the vehicle into gear. Her tanned legs were turning me on. I shook my head and looked out the window.

"So if you aren't married why do you have a ring on?" Megan asked.

"Well it's complicated." I answer back.

"I have time."

Damn. "Well just before I came down here my wife and I were having another one of our heated arguments. And I'm considering a divorce."

"Wow, why a divorce?"

"Because everything else I have tried, and I'm actually really tired of her and her money hungry ways. If I had my way, Id live on the damn boat year round. But who would want to do that?" I say holding my head in my hand.

"I don't know. I would. It would just make more sense I guess. Why pay a shit load of money on a house or whatever, when you can buy your boat and dock it anywhere you want. And I mean anywhere!"

I look over at Megan. I could tell she was being honest. "I agree." I said smiling. "So is this the town we were coming to?"

**Well here ya go. No cliffhanger this time. Please review. I really appreciate it. :)**


	7. Uninvited GUest

**Okay here's another chapter. THANK ALL OF YOU for your wonderful and encouring reviews. I really do appreciate it. I'm working on more stories...and some for others...I SWEAR they are coming along. Im trying to type as fast as my brain allows me to. :) Pleae have a wonderful time reading this one. hehehe**

"Yeah its really small, but there is a holiday market where we can get what we want." She says driving through the town and turning right at the market.

We both jumped out of the vehicle and made out way inside, we both had a basket and went our separate ways. About thirty minutes later we were at the check stands, and shortly there after out the door. We didn't really say much to each other on our way back to the hotel. Once we had gotten out I quickly unloaded all I had bought and started to help Megan.

"Here let me get that." I say as I grab for the big bag of charcoal.

"I can get it." Megan says.

"So can I." I reply back picking up the two bags.

Megan rolls her eyes as I follow her into the main house. "Where do you want it?"

"Out back is fine."

I go to the back door and place the bags up against the house. I turned around to find Megan's arms full with a ton of plastic bags and all of the contents inside of them falling out.

"Here." I quickly rush over to try and help but by the time I had gotten to her most of the items had already fallen out.

Megan threw her head back and revealed to me her neck. My mind was being flooded with emotions. I just stood there looking at her.

"God help me." I say.

Megan looks up at my words, I quickly grabbed her hip tightly and brought her body flush with mine. We started into each other's eyes. I felt her breasts rise against my chest with every breath she took. I brought my hand up to her face and pushed back a little hair, she looked down and then back up at me. She must have felt the hardness in my shorts. My hands cupped her face gently as I brought her closer to me. I kissed her softly at first. Our eyes never closed, we were watching each other. We kept fighting for dominance over the kiss. Finally I pushed her up against the front door, grabbed her wrists and pushed them down to her sides. My hands were exploring her tanned body as hers were doing the same to my body. Our kiss became intense very fast, our tongues dancing. Our breathing became heavier. I ran my hands down her sides and stopped at her tight ass. I lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around me. She kissed the sides of my neck as I brought us into the living room and laid her down on the couch.

"Mr. Hansen…" Megan finally breathed out.

"Sig.." I breathed back.

Megan shook her head. "Sig…this is nuts you know."

"I know. Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Please no."

My body hovered over hers as I slowly unbuttoned her shorts. I slowly started to kiss her stomach. My tongue found its way to her breasts. She still had on her white bikini top, so my mouth just started to work over the material. I was sucking on her nipple when she started to pant.

Ohhh god!" Megan moaned.

"Yeah you like that?" I question as I continue it. My other hand was playing with her pussy.

"Shit!" Megan yelled as she tried to stand up with me on top of her.

"What?" I ask totally confused.

**HUmmmmmmm wonder what it is, or who it is??? Any takers??? C'mon you HAVE to tell me who you think it is....reviews welcome. :) HELLO LAUREN, GRACIE JESSIE! :)**


	8. I'm not sorry

**Okay here's another chapter for everyone today. I have to work today, so I might give ya'll an update around 1:00 or so....not sure yet. :) Have a good day and please enjoy!**

"What?" I ask totally confused.

"Uncle Andy!" Megan yelled again. "What are you doing?"

I froze. Andy. Uncle Andy. Andy Hillstrand. I quickly get up and help Megan up. "Hi." Was all I could get out.

"What in the hell is going on in here!?" Andy yells at us. I felt like I was a teenager.

"Uhmmm." Megan said looking over at me.

I smile. "Sex-ED?"

"Sig!" Both Andy and Megan yell at me.

"I'm sorry, I say stupid stuff when I'm nervous." I reply back.

"Sig outside now." Andy said pointing at the back porch. I didn't even answer, I just went out there. A few moments had passed and Andy was outside with me.

"Lets walk." Andy says almost pushing me down the stairs. "If Jonathan found you, do you realize what he would have done to you?"

"Do you realize I'm a grown man and so is Megan is an adult?" I sneer back.

Andy signed. "Sig you just don't get it. You are married. Megan is only 23. She's a baby. Don't drag her down with you. I'm only telling you this because she doesn't know what she wants in life. Do you think she wants to sit there every time you leave wondering if you will come back to her? Or do you think that when you step out on that boat that she needs to be worried to death until you come home?"

"Look Andy you are a friend. But don't you think that is something she will need to figure out on her own?" I question looking at my friend.

"Whatever man. Do what you want, but I'm telling you right now. Don't hurt her Sig. Because all friend shit will be off with you and I if you do." Andy states while poking me in the chest.

I rub my hand over my face as he leaves. "Maybe he's right." I say no one but myself. I looked down the beach and found the guys playing football in the water. I walk down towards the guys. And stood there watching them.

"Sig want a beer?" Jonathan yelled at me, we were quite a distance apart.

I just stood there watching my guys yell and laugh. It was kind of amusing actually. I pretended I didn't hear Jonathan. I saw out the corner of my eye John running towards me with a beer in his hand. "Drink up buddy! That's what a vacation is for!"

I give him a fake smile and watch him run back to his brothers and son. "What the heck am I doing?" I ask myself again.

"Standing on the beach with an unopened beer in your hand." A voice comes from behind me

I smile knowing exactly who it was. "Megan." I said apologetically. "Listen I'm sorry."

She flashes me a smile and touches my arm and grabs my beer. "I heard what Uncle Andy said to you."

"You did?" My eyes shoot over to her.

She nods her head as she opens my beer and takes a drink. "Yup. And he's wrong. I can make my own decisions. And I'm sorry too….." Megan said taking another drink of my beer and giving it back to me. "….that we didn't get to finish." She said biting her lower lip and smiling.

**Oops, Uncle Andy! Yikes.... What is going to happen?**


	9. Sig I'm Sorry

**Sorry I didnt upate last night, and Im SOOOO sorry I didnt reply to the wonderful reviews you all wrote. Im here to tell you thank you and I appreciate it! :) This chapter has some bad words in it, Im sorry if it offends anyone, if you dont like it...dont read it. :) Have a wonderful day!**

I quickly looking over at her as she walked away from me. She put her hand behind her back and waved at me. I was shocked. I looked at the beer that she put back into my hand. I shook my head, brought the metal can to my lips and downed the rest of it right there. I looked back to find Andy glaring at me. I just looked right though him. Jonathan was giving his daughter a hug, but she turned around and smiled at me.

I figured I needed more booze than this if I was going to make it though the day. I quickly ran up to my cabin and dug around in my bag and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. I quickly opened the bottle and brought it to my lips and drank a good amount of it. The taste didn't bother me, I'm so use to drinking it like its nothing anymore. I heard my cell phone ring. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I say into phone.

"Sig it's June." I hear my wife's voice say into the phone.

She sounded like she had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"I've just realized something horrible."

I sat down on the bed. "What?" I say completely concerned.

"I'm a horrible wife and mother. I should have never taken advantage of you, and I'm so deeply sorry. But, I need to tell you something." June sobbed into the phone.

I felt my heart rip into two for her. "What?" I say again not really sure I even what to know what she is going to tell me.

"I have found someone new. And Sig….it's someone you know very well."

My heart just hit the floor. My mind was racing. I couldn't figure out who it was. "Who?" I felt my heart pounding though my chest.

"Umm…Jim Wilson." June says sobbing even more.

My friend from high school. The one person that I trusted more than my brothers. "Oh." I say trying not to throw up.

"Please say something." June begs.

"You want me to say something?" I say calmly.

"Yes."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY!!!!!" I scream holding the phone out in front of me. I felt every vain in my body throbbing. "JIM!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU!?"

June was crying even more. She hung up. I turned around and punched the mirror that was to my right. It broke the second my knuckle hit it. I was shaking. I take my wallet out of my pocket. My hands were shaking, my whole body was shaking. I couldn't believe what she had just told me. I take the pictures of her out of my wallet, the phone was still in my hand. I grab the bottle of Jack that was laying on my bed. And I stormed out of the room walking quickly towards the beach. The cap was off of the bottle and I was chugging it like it was water. And it was a big bottle. I guess everyone heard the glass break, because my guys were out of the water looking at me. Edgar could see I was fuming. Andy and Jonathan were talking in a low whisper. I finally made my way to the water. And I stood there, looking out into the water. I took a very long drink of the Jack, it finished off the bottle. I dropped it to the ground which caused it to break in half.

"Sig what happened?" Edgar asked.

"Sig?" Jonathan questioned.

"Dad what happened?" Megan questioned.

"I have no idea. But this can be really bad." Jonathan said in response.

I heard all of the questions I just chose to ignore them. I looked back at my guys and then over towards the Hillstrand crew. I took my wedding band off and threw it far into the water as I could. My cell phone was next.

"Sig that the hell is your problem?" Nick yelled at me.

**Well there it is. Thank you for reading. :) I appreciate it very much, reviews are totally welcome. :)**


	10. Pep Talk

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I appreciate it. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. :)**

"Sig that the hell is your problem?" Nick yelled at me.

"My problem? You want to know my fucking problem?" I yell turning my fury on Nick. "Gee my wife just called and said she has been fucking Jim Wilson. Jim Fucking Wilson. That bitch!!!!" I scream turning around and seeing fire out of the corner of my eye. Andy had just light a small bon fire. I stormed over to him, he actually backed off at first but then realized I wasn't coming after him. I threw the pictures into the fire and watched them burn.

"I'm uh…" I said trying to get my bearings together.

"Sig…" Edgar said running up behind me. "….maybe you should lay down for a while. You just drank a whole damn bottle of booze on an empty stomach."

"Yeah." I said before falling over. Thank god Edgar and the Hillstrand brothers were there.

I woke up to my head throbbing of pain. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in my room. I heard people laughing and talking. I sat up and realized it was dusk. I looked outside and saw the sun setting. A beautiful orange color. I heard the toilet flush in the bathroom, I turn my head to see who was coming out.

"Your up." Edgar said giving me a bottle of water that sat next to the tv.

"Yeah. I just woke up." I said rubbing my head with my right hand.

"Aleve. Water." Edgar said sitting down in the other bed

I give him a weak smile as I pop five or six pills into my mouth and quickly swallow them with the water. "Thanks. Has dinner been started?"

"It has. I think it's almost done." Edgar looked at me. "I'm worried are you okay?"

"I don't know. I knew this was coming, but why did it hurt so much?" I look at Edgar with my eyes starting to sting from the tears threaten to fall.

"Do you remember what you told me when Louise filed for divorce?" Edgar asked.

"No, what?"

Edgar smiled. "You told me that there are plenty fish in the sea, and one will come along soon. And that one is right out there. I believe she's wearing an oversized time bandit sweatshirt with a pair of white shorts."

My head popped up. "Edgar… please." I said trying to deny my feelings.

"You also told me that when I met Lauren and she wasn't sure if she was ready to be the girlfriend of a bearing sea fisherman, and I was torn to pieces that night we fought about leaving for oppies…you also told me that love hurts. And I'm telling you what that was the longest two months of my life. Not knowing weather or not she would be at the docks to welcome me home." Edgar said smiling.

"She was there." I said looking up at my younger brother giving me advice on love.

"Yeah she was. And do you remember who wasn't?"

I racked my brain…my kids were there. Our mom was there. "June." I said simply.

"That's right. I knew where she was, Lauren told me later that night." Edgar confessed.

"Where?" I question, my blue eyes piercing right though him.

"She was out fucking some dude that she knew in high school. Oh, and you paid for that too."

"Her high school reunion. Yeah I remember that. I thought something happened then too. And that was what, four years ago?"

"Something like that. Listen, I called Norm. He's coming here, he said that he needed to show you something. And he said it's something that we need to deal with as a family." Edgar said standing up.

"Family?" I question.

"Yeah brother a family. See Nick and Matt out there?"

I stood up and saw them talking Nick drinking a beer and Matt a soda, they were laughing and having a good time. I nodded my head.

"That's our family. No matter what." Edgar said slapping me on the back. "Let's get some food and beer in you okay?"

"Sounds good. I just need to change." I said realizing that I was still in my swimming trunks. "Oh Edgar?"

"What's up?" He asked standing in the door way of the sliding glass doors.

"Thanks."

**Well? Not bad huh? well, kinda sucky. but thanks again, reviews welcome!!**


	11. A long talk part 1

**Well here is a longer chapter. I want to thank everyone again for reviewing this story. It is not my favorite that I have written, but I promise what I am working on right now is good. I think everyone will enjoy my next one. YES it has to do with Sig. lol. :) Anyways, have a wonderful Friday!**

"That's what family is for, oh and Junior is coming with Norm too."

"Good, we will all be together." I said taking some clothes out of my bag and stepping into the bathroom.

I turned the water on to warm, I pealed off my swimming trunks and stepped into the shower. The hot steam filling the air. The warm water running down my body, I grabbed the body wash that belonged to Edgar. I opened it and put it on a wash rag. I started to clean my body with the old spice body wash. I breathed in the smell as I worked every inch of my body. I quickly washed my hair, once I had finished I turned off the water. I grabbed the towel and dried myself off. I wrapped the towel around the lower half of my body. I stepped out of the shower and walked to the sink. I brushed my teeth, I combed my hair. I started to dress myself in a Hawaiian shirt and kaki shorts. I put my sandals on and head out of the hotel room.

"Over here!" I hear Matt calling out to me.

I smile and head over to my guys sitting around a fire. "Hey guys." I said sitting down next to Edgar and matt.

"Beer?" Nick asked.

"Please. I'll be drinking a lot of those tonight." I said smiling while taking a cigarette out of my pocket and lighting between my lips. "Thanks for the beer." I said opening the can and pouring the cold liquid down my throat.

"You gonna make it boss?" Matt asked.

"You know something, I put a lot of trust and faith into you Matt when you quit your addiction of drinking. And we always stayed a family. And I think as long as my family is around me, I'll be okay." I said.

"Thanks boss." Matt said.

"Yeah thanks. Where did you get that wise advice from? Nick asked.

"A Hansen motto." I said smiling and taking a drink of my beer, looking at Edgar.

Edgar tipped his beer towards me and smiled. "Here's to family." Edgar said making a toast, we all tipped our drinks together.

We ate our BBQ that was made for us that night. We stood there laughing and talking about good old fishing tales.

"….So anyways, Edgar hit his head real bad from the pot. The wind was swinging it all over the place, and the bridal was bad and I caught it to late. Edgar took it real hard." I stopped my story when I saw Megan walking by. I smiled at her as she turned around and kept her eyes on me the whole time.

"Sig." Andy said. "Are you going to finish the story?"

"Huh?" I looked over around everyone looking at me. "Yeah sorry. So we actually had to stop fishing Edgar was so out of it. We got'em inside and cleaned up his head. We didn't have anything to stitch him up with so I went and got the dental floss and stitched him up with that and fishing hook."

Yeah and it hurt like a bitch too." Edgar said rubbing the spot that I was just talking about.

I laughed. "Got the job done."

"That it did. I remember it too." Nick said finishing off one of his several beers.

"That's to funny." Andy said laughing.

"Haven't had to do that yet, but I'll remember it." Jonathan said.

I nodded and stood up. My mind was turned to my daughters. I wondered what they would think. I took the last swig of the beer I had been nursing for well over an hour, and it was warm. I tossed the glass bottle into the fire. I walked down towards the water, they sky had turned black. I assumed it was well after ten. I saw a huge pile of rocks down at the end of the jetty. So I decided that was a good destination.

"He sure is going to have a hard time with this." Edgar said.

"His kids are the ones that will suffer most." Matt said.

"Jonathan I think you and I need to go have a talk." Andy said standing up.

I sat on the pile of rocks for a while. The moonlight shining on the water. God I loved the water. It was the only place I really felt like home. I must have sat there for a few hours trying to figure out how to tell my kids that their parents are getting a divorce. It was tearing me up. My gut was in knots.

"Hey stranger." Megan said climbing up on the rocks and sitting next to me.

"Hi." I said trying to smile though the pain.

"I figured you could use some company, it's getting late and everyone is calling it a night."

"Company is fine with me. Got anything to drink?" I asked.

"Sure do, I've got a few bottles of wine and some Dixie cups." Megan smiled as she opened the first bottle of wine.

"What's your story Captain?" Megan asked as she handed me a paper cup filled with wine.

"My story is that I'm a lonely old fishing boat captain, with two kids an angry wife who hates my guts. I'm sorry a soon to be ex wife." I corrected myself and took a drink of the wine. "I love fishing, its what I know. I hate when people try to put me in my place, like Andy did today. I love chocolate, coffee and my trusty cigarettes." I said getting one out of my pocket and lighting it.

"Sounds depressing." Megan commented. "You need some light in your life."

"You are probably right. What's your story?" I asked looking at the blonde haired woman next to me.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I grew up here after my Dad left my mom. To this day I still don't know why he did that. When I got older we started a relationship, it was rocky. Especially when I ran away to Alaska and snuck on his boat."

"You did what?" I asked laughing while blowing out the smoke.

**Alright there ya have it......maybe i'll update again on my lunch break today! :) Reviews welcome.**


	12. A Long Talk Part 2

**Hi everyone! I've had a horrible day at work, I ended up quitting my job half way though my shift because some woman...(See I was nice) thought she would be tuff and threatin me. I was pissed, went to lunch and called into work and said i quit. So here is a late night update for those who are awak *jessiewalla* hehehe. enjoy please! :)**

She smiled. "Well I got mad at my mom and I ran away to Alaska. I snuck on the boat and I hid for a few days. Well Uncle Neil found me and told me that I needed to tell Dad. Well I did, and that was my first season on a fishing boat. They made me do bait."

"Damn, you worked on your Dad's boat?"

"Yeah for two years, but then I went off to college. And now I only see him once in a while. Better than nothing I guess."

"Good for you, it's good experience anyways."

"What college or being bait girl?"

"Both." I answered smiling, and breathing out the smoke though my nose.

"You really need to quit smoking you know."

"Yes mommy." I said throwing it into the lake.

"So after that I went to college for few years, then I decided that I didn't like that. So I quit and went to work for the local vet here in town. I have thought about moving to Seattle where I can be closer to my Dad and his side of the family, I just haven't done it yet. I guess I'm scared."

"Yeah I would be too, going there when there really isn't anyone you know. Don't give up on it okay?"

"I wont." Megan said smiling up at me. "What are you goals?"

I smirked. "I just want to be happy. It's been so long since I've been happy. I want to find someone that will not use me as an atm machine, just love me and support me. And I swear who ever that is, I'll make them the happiest woman on the earth."

"Sig?"

"Yeah?"

"It will happen." Megan said pouring the last of the bottle into our cups.

"I hope so." I said drinking it down. "So…." I said not really sure what to talk about from there.

Megan turned around to face me, she lifted her legs up and placed them on my lap. "Listen, I find you very attractive. I know we have a pretty big age gap. But I'm telling you right now, I'm up for anything that you might want to do."

"Really?" Man this girls got some guts.

"Really." Megan said standing up and slowly making her way down to the water. She stripped off her sweatshirt, top, shorts and ran into the cold water.

I started to laugh. "Your crazy!" I yell out.

"Yeah? Well this is the light you need in your life!"

I took that as a challenge. So I made my way down to where she stripped her clothes off and did the same. I ran right into the water, going right for her.

Megan started to laugh and tried to swim father away from me. "Nooo!" She playfully yelled as I got closer and closer. I finally for close enough to grab her foot and bring her closer to me. We both were breathing heavy from our swim.

"I got you." I said playfully as I lifted her up into the air.

"Let me down or I'll…." Megan laughed as I tried my best to tickle her.

"Or you will what?" I said smiling.

"I'm not quite sure yet."

We both started to laugh, I brought her back down to me. "You look amazing in the moonlight."

"Oh Sig.." Megan said into my ear.

I brought our heads together and I kissed her lips softly. I parted my lips and I let my tongue slide in her mouth gently. We shared a sweet kiss that seemed like it lasted for ever, until I felt her body shaking a little.

"Are you cold?" I question running my hand over her hair.

"A little. I didn't realize how cold this water really gets."

"Lets get out and sit by what's left of the fire."

"Okay." Megan said as we both started to swim back to shore.

We quickly got out and put our clothes back on and ran over by the fire pit. We sat next to each other sharing the second bottle of wine. We talked about many different things until the sun started to come up. Neither one of us complained about being tired. We talked about family, friends, music, movies everything.

"Meg?"

"Yeah?" Megan yawned.

"I really like you, but I need you to know that I wont give you anything until the divorce is final." I said brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"I know. I'll wait." She said simply. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I could eat." I said looking over at her.

"I'm going to run to the kitchen and whip something up really fast, don't go anywhere okay?"

"I wont." I said as I helped her up.

"Don't fall asleep." She warned walking away.

"Ohh don't worry about that. I'm good." I said honestly.

**Well? thanks for reading and your last reviews were awesome, thanks soooo much.**


	13. Secret Talks

**Wow, its been a while since Ive updated! Im sorry I didnt get to all of your last reviews, but they were awesome and I appreciate it!!! I hope everyone had a awesome weekend, and I might post more of this later! :)**

I sat there for a little while. Again thinking about June, hoping she wouldn't drag the kids into the divorce. But I was also hoping that she wouldn't take me to the cleaners during the divorce either. I just wanted things to be simple, clean and easy. I tried to get my mind on the fishing season ahead but that wasn't working much either. We had to do an overhaul on the boat this year. Everything from painting to new deck boards to new computer systems everything. The boat would look almost brand new inside and out by the time we were done with it. Which reminded me I needed to get to Dutch early this year to repair some pots that were damaged in Oppie season. I heard foot steps behind me and I assumed they were Megan.

"Here's your breakfast!" Megan said proudly.

"Mmmm thanks, it looks good." I said smelling the place full of food she gave me.

"It's really nothing special."

"Honey, if you see what I normally eat this is awesome!" I said honestly.

"Well what do you normally eat?"

"Nothing." I said smiling as I started to pile the food into my mouth. "Sorry I don't really eat slow, we are in such a hurry that don't even think about it.

"No worries. It's okay." Megan said eating her food almost just as fast.

We finished up and put our paper plates into the fire, we sat there watching people become active. Boats, people fishing, people wakeboarding. I started to tell her my worries and fears about the kids and the divorce.

"What time is it?" I questioned looking over at Megan.

She looked at her watch. "It's 9:58."

"Gees. I bet everyone is wondering where you are."

"Let them wonder." Megan said smiling.

"I could look at your smile all day."

She smiled and blushed. "I could look at you all day."

"Me…" I felt my face and hair. "…an unshaven, smokers teeth, wild hair old me?"

"Don't be stupid, you are very handsome."

I laugh. "Thanks."

"MEGAN!!!" We hear someone calling out.

We both turned around to find Jonathan calling out to her on the deck of the main hotel.

"He looks grumpy." I said standing up, then helping her get up.

"He'll get over it. Dad has learned that he cant control me."

"Good luck." I said giving her a quick hug. "Thanks for listening to me."

"Anytime." Megan said jogging off to talk with her Dad.

I made my way back to the hotel room that Edgar and I share. I walked in and he was on the phone.

"Baby, I gotta go. I'll call you back later. Love you." Edgar said hanging up the phone. "And just where do you think you've been all night?"

"Don't scold me like you're my Dad." I said throwing Edgar my shirt that I had on.

"Well? Did you two make love by the moonlight, or is Jonathan mad at nothing?" Edgar questioned.

"No we didn't, and why would John be mad?"

"He and Andy snuck off last night to 'talk now' and I heard him calling for Megan just a minute ago."

"I don't know. I'm sure he's just watching out for his daughter." I said stripping off my clothes and getting down to my underwear. "I'm taking a shower."

"What!" Edgar protests. "Why don't I get one first?"

I stood there for a minute at the bathroom door before I closed it. "I'm the skipper and I said so. Plus someone dropped in the suggestion box a few years ago that need to shower more, so kiss off."

"Asshole!" Edgar yelled as I closed the door.

I finished my shower and dressed in my swimming trunks and a tee-shirt. I walked out to find Edgar getting ready for his shower.

"Call Nina, she's worried about you." Edgar said pushing past me to get to the shower.

"Alright." I said picking up his cell phone. "Hurry up we are renting a boat today."

"Sweet!" Edgar yelled as he jumped into the shower.

I dialed my eldest daughters phone number and placed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I hear the voice of my sweet daughter on the line.

"Hey baby it's Daddy."

"Dad where the hell have you been? I've been calling and texting you since yesterday!" Nina scolds me.

"I know honey, I'm sorry. Listen when you and Mandy get here we need to talk."

"About the divorce?"

My heart stopped beating. "How did you know?"

**So this chapter isnt very exciting, but it leads up to something big. This story is almost done by the way. *Goes into sigs wheelhouse* Reviews welcome.**


	14. Daddys Trying to Protect Their Daughters

**This is a short chapter. But you will enjoy it. Tomorrow I am dreading, I have to go let my last paycheck and drop off letters to my old job. Im scared as all hell. Sucks. So anyways, please enjoy this and for those who pray, please pray for me. Bye! :)**

"Mom told us that you guys were divorcing. Is that true Daddy?"

"Yes baby it's true. Listen I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you in person." I rub my hand over my face.

"I know Daddy, we'll be out there by the end of the week."

"Okay, if you need me call me on Uncle Edgar's phone, day or night okay?"

"Alright Daddy. I love you."

I see Megan approaching the glass sliding door. I singled for her to come in. "Hey baby, can you do me a really big favor?"

"What?"

"Get me a new phone." I said smiling.

"Sure, what happened to you other one?"

"Oh after your Mom told me the news, I kind of went nuts and uhm…threw it into the lake."

Nina started to laugh. "Nice Daddy."

"Yeah well I was angry. We'll talk more because I want to make sure your Mom is telling you two the truth. Call Mandy and tell her that I love her okay?"

"I will. Love you Daddy."

"Love you more angel." I hung the phone up and looked up at Megan, her eyes were red. She had been crying. "What happened?" I said standing up and taking her into my arms. She placed her head down on my shoulder.

"Uncle Andy told my Dad what we were doing the other day, and my Dad went nuts on me. I cant do this Sig. I cant handle this." Megan sobbed into my shirt.

Just then Nick and Matt walked in as Edgar came out of the bathroom. I sat down on the bed and lifted her up onto my lap.

"Shhhhh." I said trying to calm her tears. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"Jonathan went nuts." I said shaking my head. "Listen, Meg do you want to come with us today? I'm renting a boat."

"No. I uhm…I have to leave today."

"What why?" I said looking at her.

"Dad is making me go visit grandma."

"Megan! What about what we were talking about last night, you said that you could handle him." I scolded her accidentally in my usual way.

She jumped up out of my arms and wiped the tears away with her sweatshirt. "Don't you talk to me like Dad did to me! I'm not a child anymore!" She pushed through Matt and Nick and left.

"Well that was interesting." Edgar stated buttoning up his shirt.

"I'd say so." I said until Edgar's phone started to ring. I picked it up. "Yeah?"

"It's Norm, I'm at the hotel. Who is this Sig?"

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK**


	15. Trouble's Knocking at the door

**THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR KIND WORDS! It has really ment a lot to me. I really appreciate it. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews!!!! :) I love you guys!! :)**

"Yeah, have you checked in yet?" I question.

"Yeah, Jake and I are getting into our room now. Where are you guys?"

"Room 12." I hung the phone up. "Norm and Junior just got here."

"Cool, still renting that boat Cap?" Nick asked.

"Yes but we need to pay a little visit to the Hillstrands."

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Edgar opened it, and it was who we all thought it was.

"Lets go." I said using every bit of authority I could muster up.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked.

"Paying the Hillstrands a visit. It's a long story, be tuff and be prepared to kick some ass." Matt said cluing the kid in.

The guys stood behind me as I knocked on their back door. Neil answered it.

"I need to speak with Jonathan now." I said in full Captain mode.

"Okay." Neil turned around. "John, Andy we got company."

Within a few seconds Jonathan and Andy were standing in front of us. "What is it?" Andy asked.

"Just where in the hell do you get off treating Megan like you did?" I yell.

"She's my kid, I can treat her anyway I want!" John yelled back.

"Ordering her to go visit her grandma because I'm here is really stupid. She's an adult, and its high time you treat her like one!"

"Hansen why don't you go back where you came from." Jonathan said putting his hand on my arm.

I turned around and all of my fury was unleashed on the man I once called my friend. I jumped on him and started to swing punches.

"Get off Sig!" Andy yelled trying to pull me off of his brother.

"Don't touch him!" Jake yelled at Andy and threw a good right hook that connected with Andy's jaw. But because Andy is much larger than Jake…Andy picked Jake up and threw him over the rail.

"What the hell is going on!" Neil yelled and started to pick a fight with anyone he could.

"Junior exit stage left." Edgar said to Jake as he watched Jake stumble to his feet holding on to his neck that probably hurt from the impact of the throw. "You just messed with the wrong guys."

Edgar pulled me off as we started to walk away. "Damn he got you good." Edgar said looking at my face.

"Yeah he's a cheep shot." I say wiping the blood from my lip. "Junior!" I yell out.

"Yes sir?" Jake asked suddenly keeping up with me.

"Your nuts, but thanks!"

"Anytime boss." Jake answered.

"Suck up." Matt said nudging Jake.

"Let's get the hell out of here and go boating." I command. "Norm what did you need to show me?"

We were walking back towards my and Edgar's room. "This." Norman said giving me a manila envelope.

I pulled the papers out and looked at them I sighed. "Great." I said as we opened the door to the room.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Pictures from like a year ago of June and Jim." I said throwing them on the bed.

"Great. Lets go kick that guys ass too." Matt said still not calmed down from the fight yet.

"No. Lets just try to calm down here and enjoy what's left of our vacation." I said.

"Alright." Edgar said as they started to pile out the door.

**Yikes.....who would wanna get into a fight with the Hillstrands or the Hansens? Reviews welcome**


	16. Sad Goodbyes

**Okay, thank all of you for your reviews!!!! I really appreciate it. I have one more chapter after this, then the story will be done. But have no fear, I have a whole new story ready to go! :) Sooooo, thanks for reading this one and maybe I'll update the last chapter later.**

We spent t he next few hours on a boat I had rented, the guys were tubing behind the boat that I was of course driving. Who else would do it? We laughed, drank beers and had a good ol time. But when we got to the hotel room and we all walked into mine and Edgar's room we found Megan staring at the beach though the glass door.

"Meg?" I questioned.

She turned around to look me in the eye. "I know what you did and I appreciate it."

"I'm sorry. I just felt I needed to stand up for you." I say walking over to her. "When are you leaving?"

Megan looked at her watch. "In a few minutes. I wanted to say goodbye."

I sighed. "Well, if you ever move to Seattle than please look me up okay?"

Megan nodded her head. "Thanks, I will."

We embraced into a hug. I put my lips to her ear. "Remember you told me that you would wait for me?"

"Yes." She answered.

"I'll wait for you." I replied back giving her a kiss on her lips. "You better go before Jonathan comes looking for you."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Bye Sig."

I shook my head trying not to show my emotions. "Bye Megan."

She turned around and went out the front door.

"Well that sucked." I said flopping down on the bed.

"Hey Sig?" Edgar said looking at me.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him and the rest of the guys.

"Elsker skadelig."

I started to cry, because I knew Edgar was right. I would probably never see her again. But at least I was able to love someone for a little while, even if I didn't know her that well. I still loved her.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

It has been two years since I have seen Megan. We were on the boat for King Crab season, and it was thankfully an easy season so far. I hear from Megan once in a while, either though a text message, phone call or an email. Jonathan and I made up after we ended up kicking each other's asses before we left on a fishing season.

"Pot." I say into the hailer.

"NOOO!" Edgar yells back.

"Then get off the damn boat!" I yell back into the hailer.

"Time Bandit calling Northwestern" I hear over the radio.

I sigh. "Yeah?" I say back into the radio.

"Sig it's Jonathan. Where are you at?"

I smile knowing that they must not be getting good crab. "Why?"

"Just wondering if your done fishing?"

"Almost working on the last string. Are you?"

"Yeah, Im pulling into Seattle now."

"You suck. I'm out here kicking myself in the ass because of this hard season."

"Really someone told me that you had it easy?"

I laughed into the radio. "I am. Gotta go." I put the radio back and picked up the hailer. "Last pot!"

The guys started to yell in excitement. I thought about the fact that I've been divorced for a year now, the kids don't hate me or their mother thank God. June and I actually get along better now that we arent married. We worked though a lot of issues we had, but in the end we just realized that we didn't love each other anymore. We grew apart and I do really blame myself for that. I could have done a million things different, but I guess I'll just have to remember that for next time. I suddenly heard my cell phone beeping, I picked it up from the windowsill and looked at it.

**Okay I know it changed gears fast, but this chapter is where I started to loose the interest of this story. Reviews welcome. See you all on the flipside!**

**Elsker skadelig is translated into love hurts.**


	17. Waiting At The Dock

**Thank all of you for the amazing reviews to this story. I greatly appreciate it. This is the final chapter of Love Hurts. I will probably posting the first chapter of my new story called "Learning To Love Again" tomorrow...so look out for that one okay? Also jessewalla gave me the idea for that story, so be sure to thank her as well. AND....she wrote a story about Edgar....sooooo PLEASE with sugar on top stop by and give it a read....TRUST ME...its well wourth it. I love it. :) Have a awsome afternoon/evening. **

"Huh a text message." I said to no one particular. I opened it.

"Sig I was thinking of you the other day, and I'm hoping you guys have having a great season. See you soon, Megan." I read to myself.

Weird. "Edgar." I yell into the hailer.

Edgar turned around and looked up at the wheel house. "Come up."

Edgar came to the back door of the wheelhouse. "What?"

"Look at this." I showed him Megan's text.

He gave me a weird look. "See you soon? Maybe she wants to talk to you."

"I guess I don't know. Get back to work tie the pots down we have to get to the off loader or these babies will die on me."

"Aye aye Ahab." Edgar said leaving me.

A few days later we were pulling into Puget Sound, we could hardly make out the docks but we saw a lot of people standing on them. We figured it was our families. My cell phone went off and I looked at it.

"Where are you? Megan." I read the text to myself.

I looked back up and was squinting my eyes to see if she was on the docks. We slowly made our way to the docks and we the guys threw out the ropes. I couldn't see her. I figured she sent it to the wrong person. The guys jumped off the boat and went to their families. I shut the boat down and took they keys out and shoved them into my pocket.

I came out of the wheelhouse and down the ladder. I saw my girls.

"Hey!" I said helping them onto the boat. "I've missed you both!" I gave them both hugs.

"We did to Dad." Nina said smiling.

"What is going on?" I questioned.

"Nothing Daddy." Mandy said looking over at her sister.

"Hey Sig!" Edgar yells out to me. "Who's that?" He points to someone behind the Hillstrands. Whom I didn't even know were here.

I look up I couldn't see anyone. So I got off the boat and stood next to Edgar who was helping my kids off the boat. "Edgar I don't see anyone." I say turning to look at him.

"Look again Sig." Norman states.

I look over and everyone parted so I could see.

"Megan!" I shouted.

She ran up to me and wrapped her whole body around me. "I'm ready." She whispered in my ear.

I looked up at her and smiled. "Me too." I said giving her the kiss of a lifetime. "I've missed you."

She smiled her blonde hair blowing in the afternoon breeze. "Where do you want to go?" I said with a smile. "Lets just drive the boat to a dock and stay there for a while."

She smiled. "Let's stay right here." She said giving me a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you soooo much." I said looking back at Jonathan who smiled at me.

I mouthed thank you to him. And he tipped his head towards me.

**EH...wanst my best, but trust me my next one rocks. I dont mean to sound conseeded or anything...but it is really good. PLease review, I love your reviews.. :) Dont forget to check jessewalla out for her story and thank her for this idea.**


End file.
